Righteously Corrupted
by DeviantHollow23
Summary: This Story entails Revenge, Death, Reincarnation, Guilt, the Darkest part of Love and the Misunderstanding of a Past Event gone Horribly wrong. Watch as Ichigo nearly loses himself, as well as his heart, to his Vengeful Resolve./Dark Dark, Baby/


A/N: So, it seems I went against my own words an' such about 'The Unknown' bein the ONLY fic' I plan to ever write up.

*bows head*

Damnit! I guess there's no use fightin' it.

This plot idea came at me Outta! No! Where!

I was just sittin' back eatin' me some girl scout cookies (caramel delights *drools*) starin' off into space when I got bitch slapped and floored by this strange plot idea!

An' well, here we are!

Ok so, on another note, ya'll be comin' to a part were there will be some slight references to when Ichi an' Rukia first met an' he gained her powers...an' yada yada yada.

Anyway! I changed it up a bit.

Hmmm, Perhaps 'a bit' isn't the best word to use…*taps chin* How 'bout…I changed the Shit outta it!

Yeah! XD

I also changed how the Winter war involving Aizen was played out. The fool is still a captain…*le sigh* an' he's still afta the Hōgyoku.

But! It ain't where it originally is.

Good 'ol Kisuke placed it somewhere, or in someone, else instead.

Ya' wont see all the changes I've made in this chap'. But Oh trust me, ya'll see what I mean in the next few chap's.

Just a heads up to all those who actually enjoy an' get a kick outta my insanity, This is gonna be some DARK, an' from what I was told DEEP, shit kinda story.

Many of ya' may end up hatin' me at the end of just this single chap', but *shrugs* Ya' win some, Ya' lose some.

That be the way of the world!

*cackles insanely*

XXX

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Summary: This Story entails Revenge, Death, Reincarnation, Guilt, the Darkest part of Love and the Misunderstanding of a Past Event gone Horribly wrong. Watch as Ichigo nearly loses himself, as well as his heart, to his Vengeful Resolve.

XXX

Righteously Corrupted

Chapter I

XXX

_'Run.'_

That's all she could think about as the rain fell heavy from the sky all around her. The coat covering her body was no longer able to keep the down pour of rain from drenching her clothes underneath.

_'Faster. Must run faster!'_

The sounds of loud splashing footsteps hitting the ground echoed and bounced off the walls of the buildings that surrounded her.

Her heart raced as she entered another darkened alley. Her feet almost losing traction against the wet ground as she slid into the entrance.

As she got to the end of the alley she heaved in deep breaths of air as her head darted from left to right.

She allowed her mind to focus and recognize the surroundings of where she was before taken off to her left.

_'Almost there. Dear god! I'm almost there!'_

She could feel her lungs ablaze as she tried to rapidly refill them with much needed air.

Her legs burning from the constant pressure of continuing onward.

Her mind screamed in protest to allow her body to rest even if for just a moment.

But she would have none of that as her pace doubled when the familiar abandoned school came into her view.

Her mind was suddenly surrounded in thoughts of success rather then the need to rest.

As she ran past the old and rust covered gate entrance, one of its fenced doors barely hanging on by its last hinge, she didn't bother to give a passing glance to the rust and vine covered plaque that gave the schools name.

**_Karakura High School_**

XXX

A dark hooded figure sat crouched down upon the roof of the school over looking the quad area where once upon a time students walked about to get to their classes.

Lightning flashed behind him as the rain continued to pour down upon him.

His gaze was dull and glazed over while he stared onto the wet cemented floor down below, with ears strained to listen for any noise that could pierce through the heavy rain.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps bled through the rain, forcing him to raise his head to look to the right.

His eyes now sharp and focused, he waited.

Moments later a small figure entered the quad area and finally came to a stop when standing in the center.

His sight never wavered from the woman below as he slipped his gloved hand into his pocket to retrieve his sleek black cell phone.

XXX

She was making herself dizzy as she frantically searched the area around her.

Her head shooting from one direction to the next. Her body spinning around in circles to cover all angles.

_'Where…where are they! For heavens sake, please let them be alright!'_

Her heart nearly stopped from fright as she felt a vibration coming from within one of the pockets that lined the inside of her coat.

Pulling the left side of her coat away from her body she dug into its pocket and rapidly pulled out her cell phone.

She flipped it open quickly, her gaze barely registering the flashing caller ID that read 'Caller Unknown', and spoke breathlessly into the receiving end of the phone.

"Hello?"

Her hand shook from either the cold or from the anxiety she felt.

She could not tell nor at the moment could she care any less as she waited on baited breath for the one on the other end to speak.

"…"

She gritted her teeth together as her hand holding the small device tightened to nearly crushing it, as she raised her voice and spoke once more.

"I know your there! Answer me you coward!"

Inhaling deeply she prepared herself to continue her loud rant into the phone when the same inhale exited past her lips quickly at finally hearing a response.

"You came…"

The response came almost as a whisper that she ended up nearly having to cram the phone into her ear just to hear it over the downpour of rain.

But she heard it nevertheless, resulting in her face giving a frown and her eyes to narrow dangerously.

"Of course I came! Who do you think you are to assume that I would abandon them! How dare you! Where are they! Tell me where they are, you bastard!"

Her breaths came in gasps as she tried to catch it.

Thoughts circled her mind as to why she couldn't see them. Why they weren't before her as she thought they would be upon her arrival.

The same thoughts turned dark and frightful as her mind started to assume the reason for them not being before her.

_'No…does this mean…that their…No!'_

Her frowning face took on a darker look as she glared into the empty space before her.

"What have you done with them? I came as you said. Now where are they! Tell me, damnit! I'm begging you! Tell me!"

Her eyes widened as she listened to the words spoken over the phone.

"…Their safe. Your family is safe."

Her left hand came up to cover part of her face as she closed her eyes and laughed softly.

Her mind thanking all and any higher source up above for them being alive.

But just as suddenly as she was thankful her mind reeled back and came to a screeching halt.

_'Wait…he only said safe…'_

The left hand that was previously placed over her face reached over to clutch the phone tightly like her right currently was.

"And alive, right?"

Lightning streaked across the sky, showing off the intense color of her dark brown eyes and the single black bang that hung between them, soon followed by the booming sound of thunder as she listened tensely for his response once more.

"…Idiot, what did you think I meant by safe?"

Her response to that was to screech into the phone.

"Fool! You could have meant they were dead and _placed_ somewhere _safe_!"

All she heard was the faint laughing from her tormentor that caused her to stiffen as she felt a sudden, yet short, case of déjà vu.

But just as quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving her to realize she could hear the faint laughter through her other ear as well as through her phone.

Her eyes moved around, along with her head, as she tried to pinpoint where the laughter came from before it died down to nothing and was swallowed up by the sound of rain again.

She could feel eyes piercing her body as she somehow knew that who ever this person was, was now lurking close by.

Suddenly only one thought burned through her mind as all other thoughts were pushed aside.

"What do you want?"

Her hands released the tight grip on her phone as her body tensed up to the feel of a hand clamping down upon her right shoulder.

XXX

After calling her and hearing her speak her greeting, he made his way across the roof top to stand in the direction behind her.

Even from where he stood up above he could see her shaking.

From the cold or fear, he did not know. But he thought it had to be more from fear then anything else.

Which he knew she should have every reason to be afraid.

He walked towards the raised ledge of the rooftop as he listened to her holler into the phone and call him a coward.

He furrowed his brows further at the word.

Leaning slightly forward he placed his left hand upon the ledge while responding to her that she came. Once more he listened to her bellow into the phone as he threw his legs over the ledge and jumped down to the ground below.

The pounding rain drowned out the thud sound from his feet when landing upon the ground in a crouched position, the tips of his fingers of his left hand pushing against the cement as he steadied himself.

Slowly and silently he stood and watched her.

His left hand clenched and then relaxed as he listened to her screams, that were once more assaulting his right ear, demanding that she be told where her family was located.

He slowly, under the cover of the heavy rain, made his way towards her.

After informing her that they were safe, he raised an eyebrow at the sound of what he thought was soft relieved laughter.

His movements freezing at the sound.

But just as quickly as the sound came it was gone. Replaced by the sounds of rain once more.

A corner of his mouth lifted slightly as he listened to her ask if they were alive.

A bolt of lightning soared through the sky lighting up his scowling face and his narrowed, glowing, amber eyes under his hood as he questioned her.

Next thing he knew, he found himself laughing at her interesting logic of what she thought he meant.

_'Well…there's a first for everything I suppose.'_

He once more continued his approach but at a faster pace as he watched her move her head from side to side searching for something.

He undoubtedly knew that the search was for him, as he closed and replaced his phone back into his jackets side pocket.

He had only a few more steps to take before he could reach out and grab her when he heard the same familiar question, that he heard…every single time…whisper past her lips once more.

"What do you want?"

His left hand reached forward to grab tightly onto her shoulder as he leaned forward and spoke into her ear.

The word was barely heard over the rain.

"…You…"

The sound that followed was of her cell phone shattering upon impact with the cold, hard, wet ground.

XXX

Her mind gave a shudder at the unusually familiar an yet strange way her body responded to just that single word being spoken against her ear.

She wasn't given another moment to ponder when she found herself being forced to turn around and face the man who called her out here in the first place.

She watched him lower his left hand back at his side only to then move his right arm to brush the right side of his coat aside and reach behind him.

Her mouth gapped open, her heart racing from fear, as her eyes widened displaying that very same fear, at the sight of a thin black blade slowly sliding out from behind him from within his coat.

The deathly blackened blade literally glowed with the malevolent intent it radiated.

She unconsciously took a step back.

Her foot landed on one of the shattered pieces from her destroyed cell phone.

She braced herself as her foot slid out from under her and she fell back and landed ungracefully upon the cement.

Resulting in her gritting her teeth from the throbbing pain that developed to her rear.

Movement from in front of her drew her attention away from the pain that slowly disappeared as fear once more replaced all feeling.

_'Run!'_

She twisted her body to the side and quickly sprang up, facing away from the man that held the means to her horrific death.

Not getting but one step forward when he suddenly appeared before her resulting in her slamming into his chest.

She gave a loud gasp as she felt something piercing through her flesh just below her chest.

Her mouth slightly opened as her wide eyes shifted to look down between them to see the blade that rested in his hand, now covered in her flowing dark blood, was buried to the hilt…

…within her chest.

XXX

His fierce amber eyes remain on her face even as she looked between them at the damage that has been dealt.

Having no patients for her silence, his left hand came up to grip her dark locks from behind and yank her head back, forcing her to look up at him.

As her eyes finally met his, he yanked the blade up to tear the wound open more while forcing a bit of his reiatsu into her now slowly pulsating and dieing soul.

Her gurgled gasp of shock was all he heard as his ears drowned out the sound of the rain and storm that continued to brew around them.

His stare bore into her eyes as he waited.

He watched silently as her eyes dilated, as he knew they would, when the memories hidden deep within her consciousness opened up like flood gates and flooded her mind with memories.

Her eyes closed for a brief moment to then reopen.

Revealing eyes of a dark indigo blue he became accustomed to.

Blood seeped past her lips as she tried to speak.

"Y-you…?"

The grip in her hair tightened as he further hardened his slightly slipping resolve.

Her eye lids started to slowly lower as her mind circled around one word.

"…why…?"

He forced her face closer to his own.

Their noses nearly brushing.

"…For taking away what was once precious to me."

With that said and done he tore his blade further up her chest, through her heart, and out the top of her left shoulder.

XXX

He stood, his head bowed, as moments ago the sounds of the rain returned to his ears as well as the storm becoming frightfully more brutal as more lightning and thunder filled the skies.

The heavy rain washed away her blood from his blade while her blood that seeped out of her body and onto the cement, that stopped its flow for some time now, looked like that of swirls of red surrounding her.

He allowed his emotionless gaze to remain on her colorless face once more before turning his head, his body soon following, in the direction of the way to exit the school grounds.

Taking only a few steps forward he was suddenly over come by the all to familiar sharp pains shooting across his chest.

_'Damnit!…not yet!'_

He was usually able to make it much farther away from 'the scene' before being bombarded by the over assaulting pain of the past.

The hilt of his blade slipped through his loose fingers.

The sound of clanging metal against cement faintly echoed around the area which was soon followed by him dropping to his knees.

His right hand shot up to grip the area over the center of his chest as he gasped for air through clenched teeth.

He fell forward bracing his weight on his left arm, his right hand still clutching desperately at his chest, as he closed his eyes tightly.

Wishing away the memories that flashed before his eyes.

_*_

_A dark haired woman with piercing blue eyes sat up against a brick wall as she held her blades tip pointing towards a young man with amber colored eyes and vibrant orange hair._

_"It is not 'Shinigami'. It is Kuchiki Rukia."_

_The orange haired man took a deep breath before responding._

_"I see…I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's pray this doesn't become the last greeting…for both of us."_

_Taking the blade in his hands, he plunged it into his chest._

_*_

Leaning back to sit on his legs Ichigo forced both hands to tangle into his hair, his hood falling back revealing the same vibrant orange hair as the boy in the passing memory, as he gripped more viciously to his hair an gave a deep growl from his throat.

Not able to suppress it any longer, he throws his head back and gives off a ferocious howl towards the darkened sky as more pain sweeps through his mind as another memory takes place.

_*_

_Ichigo gave a smug grin as he watched the hollow fade away._

_He turned his head to the left to check on the short shinigami when suddenly he felt himself being shoved forcefully aside, landing upon the pavement with a grunt._

_While at the same time the hilt of his newly acquired Zanpakutou was torn from his grasp. _

_Ichigo raised himself up onto his forearms and watched as the dark haired shinigami approached one of his two sisters that were both slowly lifting themselves from the ground._

_His eyes widened in fear as the shinigami raised the glinting Zanpaktou above her head with one hand._

_"What in the hell are you doing?! No! Stop! Yuzu! Karin!"_

_He tried to quickly rise to his feet, watching in pure horror, as the blade was swung down…_

_*_

**"No!"**

He lurched forward bracing his weight on both arms now as he took deep breaths of air while trying to slow his fast beating heart that just about tore out of his ribcage.

The assaulting memories were still tearing at his mind but were also slowly starting to take their leave.

While his focus was so far gone, he failed to notice that he was no longer alone.

"My my,…What do we have here?"

Slowly lifting his gaze from the ground, his sight landed upon a man whose grin stretched across his face nearly reaching to his ears.

With a shallow gasp of breath, Ichigo breathlessly spoke the mans name.

"…Gin."

XXX

A/N: Oh yeah, baby. I know what ya'll be thinkin'.

"What the HELL was that?!"

OR! "I don't understand! What the HELL is goin' on?!"

Or better Yet! "Why the HELL did you do that for! Why'd you kill her! Damnit!"

*chuckles*

Sorry, folks. If ya' find ya'selfs actually interested in this bit of dark theater then ya'll have to stick around to find out what happens next an' what the HELLS goin' on.

As a side note, ya' gotta also keep in mind foo's that ya' know Ichi would do almost ANYTHIN' for his family. To keep them safe an' blah, (as ya' all know he took a damn Zanpaktou to the chest!)

So, I would like to believe that if ya' fucked with his lil' sissy's, then ya'll better bet your asses he'll be huntin' ya' down to give ya' whats due. XD

An' yes, what ya' have seen in the second flash back was indeed the beginin' of the 'Misunderstanding' that occurred.

Well, my good peeps…I can't really say anythin' more without givin' away to much.

Next chap' picks up right were we left off. An' a few or so characters will be brought in.

An' if ya' have any questions, do ask! I'll try an' answer them best I can.

But till then, *waves at ya' with a creepy Gin grin*

Thanks for droppin' by! Do come again!

XD

DH


End file.
